Stalkers
by writtingsabitch
Summary: A drabble collection Of Naruto and his stalkers starting with Itachi and Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**This is a collection of ONESHOTS about Naruto's various stalkers and how they became his stalkers. Nothing else will be included.**

Naruto Uzumaki had a stalker… well no he didn't a stalker, he had multiple ones. First and foremost was his best friend Sasuke. Now Sasuke being the best friend got the perks of following his cute dobe around without the boy, or anyone else for that matter, noticing anything. Since the two grew up together, it was natural for them to be close. However, his family had noticed that the boy had been spending more and more time away from home. Not to mention he was out later than usual and it wasn't due to an influx of missions. Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha wanted to know what the hell was going on with their youngest son. Unfortunately they got nothing but glares from the boy.

So it was up to his older brother to find out what was going on with Sasuke. So Itachi followed Sasuke all day the next day, and discovered that his brother, one of the heirs to the Uchiha household, was in love with his best friend. That loud, annoying, unpredictable prankster, idiot ninja. Itachi, shocked (although not completely), didn't understand why his ototo would be in love with the idiot. He understood why they were best friends sure. The blonde was a cute ball of sunshine you couldn't ignore even if you wanted to. He was one of the few people that truly just wanted friendship and nothing else in return. The blonde was the only one who could stun an Uchiha speechless, (well Kakashi could but he was already so Uchiha like it didn't matter). The boy's own pure innocence stood out too clearly to the Uchiha family. It was this pure innocence that had made the blonde make statements that made even Itachi feel stupid.

Ones like "Who the hell would turn down someone offering friendship?" When his family responded with, "Because people stab others in the back," the Jinchuriki responded in kind his voice filled with emotion, "So you stop without really knowing if you could end up being really close friend or not? Jeez that's really stupid you know, and it's really lonely and painful. You must want to have someone in your life. Otherwise people wouldn't date and get married, and you two wouldn't be together."

What happened next was really funny, Naruto had actually walked up to Sasuke and slapped him saying, "That's for thinking I might betray our friendship." Naruto grabbed his brother by the front of his shirt and glared stated so confidently and firmly while saying, "It'll never happen, believe it!"

It came as a real shock when their mother had actually hit their father over the head when he muttered a not so silent "You'd better not."

It took awhile but every time the demon vessel came over, he enchanted the Uchiha family and slowly, but surely all of the Uchiha clan warmed up to the boy. It wasn't hard to trust him either because he was very honest and clueless. The demon vessel was also, Itachi admitted, very adorable and sometimes when the anbu would see his brother and the blonde together it would seem like a boy and his pet. A very human pet, but a pet nonetheless. Itachi needed to know why his brother had fallen in love with the blonde and the only way to do that would be to watch the blonde alone!

Because there just had to be something he wasn't picking up with Sasuke around. So the next day he made sure that his dear little ototo was stuck at the Uchiha Manor all day. The blonde's day started normally enough although it was a bit more chaotic and louder than usual, but that was to be expected. What wasn't expected was the blonde's ability to cook quite well for that matter and the vegetable garden the Jinchuriki had and tended to faithfully. Around two the boy had made his way to the Uchiha Manor asking about Sasuke and if he was alright. Mikoto assured the blonde that Sasuke was fine and that he was stuck doing chores that he had been neglecting. (Not true Itachi's little brother had made sure to do his home chores regardless of when he'd be setting out or coming home, Sasuke had been forced to stay home and do some family bonding.) The demon vessel commented that it seemed odd for Sasuke to do such thing but stated that maybe his perfect bastard self was catching up with him.

He politely asked that their mother tell Sasuke that he said hi. For the next three hours the blonde did nothing out of his ordinary self, which resulted in Itachi being irritated since he still didn't get why his ototo would be in love with the boy. Itachi was starting to believe that the day would be useless and bring no results, until the blonde decided to go to the bathhouse. Itachi, like he would on any mission, followed his target. Besides he also thought that a nice hot bath would help erase the irritation he was feeling. Unfortunately, the worse thing for Itachi to do was to follow the blonde boy. Why, because if he didn't follow Naruto he wouldn't have seen the boy naked. But he did and that was the Uchiha genius's down fall. He just couldn't look away. When Itachi got into bath locker room the blonde had already removed an article of clothing.

Usually people start with their shirts when they changed, but the Jinchuriki for some reason had started with his pants, and the sight not only caught Itachi off guard, but he wanted to drool damn it. Itachi had never seen legs like those Jesus fucking Christ. They were long, tan, and to his surprise smooth and soft looking. Naruto didn't even look like he shaved them, which was odd since the boy was after all 14. Of course Itachi didn't register this thought until later that night. The raven's eyes wandered up the boys legs to his bottom. It was half covered in his orange jacket and half covered in-. The anbu, actually did something he had never done his entire life, rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Yep there were definitely black lace panties (yes Naruto wears PANTIES deal with it, He does have a good excuse for this, but that comes later) covering the boy's bottom. One would think the raven would have already known this, but he had waited until the Jinchuriki was up and about to start spying on him.

The Uchiha heir felt like a pervert watching the boy strip, but curiosity got the better of him, he just had to watch the boy strip down. The raven watched, drinking in every detail, as Naruto unzipped and slid the orange jacket off of his upper body. The kid had a slim, lithe, and toned body. It was also smooth and flawless. It made the anbu wonder just how the boy got his entire body evenly tan. The jacket the boy wore was now obviously too big on him, but just by one size or so. Then Itachi drank in the sight of the younger boy as he slipped off those panties. God the ass look so firm, you could probably bounce a quarter off of it.

The Uchiha heir was sorely tempted to squeeze it, But he didn't, he had more self-control than that. The demon vessel also had a sizable member. After squashing down the need to touch the blonde, Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly knowing that while he'd have to work a bit more for the opportunity to touch the boy without scaring him, his brother could touch the boy inappropriately. He probably had done so, during sparring or using other excuses of the kind to touch Naruto. (Like asking the blonde to have an unseen injury looked at).

He watched the blonde walk off into the direction of the bath with a towel wrapped around his waist. Itachi stripped and went out into the bath and startled the blonde when he spoke.

"I'm surprised to see you here Naruto-kun. Especially all alone, you're usually attached to my ototo."

"Aaah Itachi-mo! You shouldn't be so quiet." The boy pouted. The blonde's pout had always been cute to Itachi, but now he was seeing the full effect of the pout. Sasuke usually did something swiftly to change the idiot's expression quickly. The eldest Uchiha heir did not like that train of thought. He was right; Sasuke would have hindered his investigation. His little brother seemed too well aware of the little Jinchuriki's cuteness and went out his way to stop people from seeing it. Well played little brother, well played.

"That's not suiting to ninja Naruto-kun."

"You're not on a mission right now are you? It's not healthy to be in ninja mode all the time."

Itachi's mouth twitched slightly into a smile, but he pushed it down. The boy was naive after all.

"Naruto-kun you wouldn't say that if you knew I was in the locker room with you earlier."

The boy sputtered and splashed around causing Itachi to smirk amusedly. "What?! You mean y-y-you saw them?" the blonde pointed dramatically at him.

Itachi actually chuckled at the Jinchuriki's antics. It wasn't the first time but this time he displayed it visibly. It was however, the first time he got caught doing so. The weasel opened his eyes at the boy blushing widely with tears in his eyes, he was about to turn to leave. Itachi quickly realized his mistake and was able to catch the blonde before he left. He held onto Naruto's wrist and turned the boy to himself.

"I wasn't laughing at you, but instead at the noise you were making." Of course that didn't make things better since Naruto started punching his chest and trying to yank his arm out of the teens clutches. Itachi sighed and went on to remedy the situation. He grabbed a hold of the boy's other wrist whirled the boy around then pressed Naruto's back firmly against his chest. He leaned down so that his lips were right by Naruto's ear ensuring the boy heard him over all of his own noise.

Naruto stilled when he heard Itachi's deep husky voice, "Naruto-kun I didn't mean to laugh at you and I don't think what you were wearing is funny, it's just that your own overly emotional antics cause amusement in even the most serious of situations. I'm very sorry if I hurt you, Naruto-kun." The blonde seemed to take Itachi's words into consideration for a moment before speaking still flustered "Y-y-you don't think that me wearing panties is funny?"

"No I don't, but it does make me curious as to the why behind them, not that you didn't look cute Na-ru-to-Kun." Naruto shivered and blushed heavily. The most stoic Uchiha had just called him cute and did his voice drop an octave when he said his name?

"Um um, could you let me go now Itachi?"

"I will let you go only if you tell me the reason why you were wearing those panties."

"Alright but you have to promise not to tell Sasuke." The anbu raised an eyebrow. He had no intention in telling anyone, they might have only met a few times, but the boy should know the Uchiha family better. However he agreed and let boy go.

"Only Kakashi-sensei knows this. Sasuke almost found out once, but Kakashi saved me and he found out instead. Well anyway, the merchant won't sell me Men's underwear. They say that I deserve to be humiliated, at least if I'm going to be protected, so they told it's either Women's panties or to go commando. It's uncomfortable to go commando and I don't have a lot pants anyway. Not to mention it feels dirty wearing pants without some kind of underclothes on. "

Damn Sasuke got closer than Itachi ever imagined, but that wasn't the worst part. The Villagers were extorting Naruto just because he was the Vessel of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. It wasn't like the boy was the monster. Naruto proved that himself, unintentionally, but with every act the boy proved that he was nothing like the fox. People could really hold grudges. It was sickening to think that such a bright and innocent child was being taken advantage of, and that it was Naruto no less.

The boy had no hate for anyone. Sure there were probably people the boy disliked, but no one that the boy outright hated. The boy's inability to hate was one of his most lovable qualities, and for some reason Itachi didn't want that quality of the blonde's to disappear. He hated to think that one day the boy would run into something that would change that. Itachi knew that anyone that worked with Naruto would feel the same way that he did. Itachi broke into a slight smile at that, but shook it off quickly. The two of them were having a serious conversation after all.

"Naruto-kun that's horrible. It's wrong for the villagers to do such a thing."

"No it's okay. It's better than not being sold anything at all. Besides I-I um, never mind."

"Naruto-kun you don't deserve the treatment that they give you. You're not the fox, you're you."

"Y-y-you know?"

"Yes I do, but know that your generation doesn't. There are no exceptions for the children your age and younger, even those a couple years older that don't know."

"Really?"

"Yes" Itachi felt like he needed to comfort the boy more. "Like I said it's wrong of the villagers to treat you that way, I can try and change their minds a little. They'll listen to an Uchiha especially if that Uchiha is me."

"No you can't go around doing that; you'll scare them or something. I don't want that it, wouldn't be right, and I don't want them to fear you either. They'll probably go around saying that the demon brainwashed you and then they would hate me more for it. But I'm really happy that you'd do such a thing for me Itachi, and we don't even know each other that well.

"Very well I'll leave them well enough alone."

Itachi couldn't fight back the light blush came to his face when he saw the boy smile that ridiculously bright smile of his. It was a good thing the boy didn't seem to notice. Itachi couldn't resist the urge to say something slightly inappropriate to the boy, besides it would make the boy feel a little better about the underwear situation in the long run.

"Besides the panties make you look cute Na-ru-to" Itachi quirked half an amused smile at seeing the blonde blush profusely, Naruto stumbled into the backwards into the water, and fell on his cute little firm ass.

"W-w-what?"

"I will not repeat myself Naruto-kun, and I do believe my Ototo would agree with me." Itachi merely smirked at the boy, and decided to leave him alone, because he wouldn't push things further tonight. "Well I'll leave you to mull over what I said, goodnight Naruto-kun." And with that Itachi left. And from the day (night) he left a sputtering flustered blonde in the hot springs. Naruto had gained Itachi Uchiha as his third stalker. Itachi would, from now on, walk his ototo and Naruto to their meeting site with Kakashi (when he wasn't on missions of course).He would watch over the two when they would spar and give pointers. Purposely touching Naruto "to set him in the proper fighting stance" as an excuse.

When asked why he didn't help Sasuke too, the anbu captain merely gave him a dead-panned look saying "He's an Uchiha, he doesn't need it." Being an anbu captain (for which Sasuke for the first time was grateful) kept him away quite a lot. But Itachi, being well Itachi, made up the time lost quickly. Naruto to say the least was a little freaked out at the new attention that he was getting, but he quickly accepted it.

It seemed as if the oblivious blonde had forgotten the hot springs incident. Of course Itachi knew better, because unlike his ototo he, every now and again, would watch the boy sleep, and well a few times heard the boy moan his name in his sleep. (To his dismay Naruto sometimes moaned his little brothers) However, the little Jinchuriki's innocence had made it that instead of a wet dream it was made into one about ramen, or so it seemed as the boy moaned for that. Well what could you do, Itachi was patient and could wait until Naruto got older and understood intimate things. Things the weasel planned on teaching Naruto-kun himself. (As long as the blonde choose him of course) Itachi wasn't so cruel as to rip Naruto from the one he chose to love (that is if the boy wanted to marry said person. Otherwise Naruto was fair game).

But Itachi would soon learn that more than just Sasuke would be his competition to Naruto's pure heart.

And poor little Naruto would need a lot of stress relief when everything was over, and therapy in case all of his suitors got to him.

**This story would not have been posted if not for the Beta work of DarthMorpheus.**

**It looks awesome .**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry no new chapter I sent to my Beta a while ago and haven't gotten it back yet something happened to her/him recently and they haven't replied back to me when I asked for it back kind of a bummer since I have the third one-shot ready. So so sorry but no updates till I get my story back I'm so sad


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru Nara was called many things. He was a genius, lazy, a decent friend. However, a stalker was definitely not one of them. No one would think that the lazy genius would bother to stalk someone. No that wasn't part of the boy's normal personality, but sometimes becoming a stalker just happens. Now despite his indifferent attitude, Shika was a very curious person he kept his all of his senses open and took note of every detail.

He easily took note that Sasuke was in love with and stalked Naruto, and he was fine with it as long as Sasuke didn't try and take it to far and end up hurting Naruto. Same with Hinata who was stalking the blonde too, although it wasn't his concern. But when he saw Itachi following Naruto without Sasuke around alarms went off in his head. So instead of making his way to his special cloud watching spot, he took off following Itachi, He wouldn't let a friend get hurt.

Shikamaru throughout the day was never quite sure if Itachi knew he was there or not, but followed under the assumption that the Uchiha prodigy knew. Though it bothered the genius as to why the elder brother stalked the blonde boy that day. He followed the two into the onsen, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of Naruto even though he needed to watch Itachi, and had to stop his bloody nose before he followed them to the hotsprings trying to shake his mind off of Naruto's naked image.

In the shadows on top of the wall that separated the males and females he watched and listened. He kept steady in position necessary to catch the Uchiha in his Shadow possession jutsu. He watched carefully, and knew he slipped up when he heard about the blonde Sunshine's problems with the villagers and his chakra flared angrily, before he got it back under control. The Genius' guess about the weasel knowing he was being followed turn out to be correct when the two left the Hot springs.

Itachi spoke first and turned to face Shikamaru "Your very good at keeping in the shadows Nara, Not much of a surprise seeing as its your clans specialty."

"How long Have you known?" Shikamaru wouldn't even bother to pretend that he hadn't just stalked them, Itachi wasn't one to be messed with, Shikamaru knew he had no chance against the man in front of him.

"I knew who it was since we got to the Uchiha complex."

"So you knew someone was following you from the start, It figures." Shika thought that meant he had to train harder. "Why were you following Naruto? Why didn't you bother yourself with me? it couldn't have been pleasant knowing I was there watching even if I could've been easily dealt with."

"Naruto can be easily lost from sight despite his loud self, and, I have to admit you were not very noticeable. And once I found out who was stalking us, I could easily slip that fact to back of my mind, and focus on Naruto-kun."

Shika wanted to say something else but had to focus the matter at hand was Naruto's stalking.

"Why stalk Naruto? I find it hard to believe it would be a mission, I've seen Kakashi-sensei hang around Naruto more than necessary."

Now that information shocked Itachi, even he found it hard to notice the man even when the guy was in the room.

"I wanted to see why my brother was in love with him."

"You mean the answer wasn't obvious, or did you think there's something wrong with it being Naruto?" The Nara kept his voice down but anger radiated from it.

"No there's nothing wrong with it being Naruto."

"I still don't understand why you went out of your way to stalk Naruto, The reasons why Sasuke loves him should be obvious, Well at least to someone like you."

"Because I didn't see Naruto as anything other than a little child before tonight, NOW if you're finished with your interrogation I'd like to start mine. Do you love him as well?"

That one question would be one of the few questions the genius would ever have to truly think about in his life. He paused for a minute to think about it. "I don't think I'm in love with him, but I do know that I love him like a friend."

"Hmph. You're not to tell anyone about this night." Shika raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why would I?"

With that the Anbu captain left into the night. Shikamaru shook his head and also left, but something was off about the whole thing even though Shika really did not think Itachi was lying, there was something. Damn he'd have to keep his eye out for Naruto. He couldn't just let this encounter go if only Naruto would open his eyes, now that was a thought. Why not alert the blonde? Shikamaru once again shook his head, no the boy would freak out and probably think Shika was trying to trick him. Besides he wasn't quite sure that Sasuke would take that when the idiot started asking questions. He wasn't sure if either boy was ready for such a thing. Besides Itachi was right at seeing Naruto as a child, the boy was not ready for takes on love if he was still talking about crushing on Sakura. No, Naruto definitely wouldn't take to knowing a boy was in love with him. Especially, not if that boy was his most hated rival.

Damn Shika knew that being a ninja would be troublesome and bring him more problems. If only Naruto wasn't so damn clueless and lovable.

For the next while Shikamaru made point to look out for Naruto. Shikamaru would need just as much therapy as Naruto when this whole this boiled over. Shikamaru didn't know it but this whole thing would leave him with finding someone of his own.


End file.
